Amor Vikingo
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: Diez años despues, Hiccup estaba listo pare liderar la aldea de Berk, y de una vez por todas le haria a Astrid esa pregunta que revoloteaba en su cabeza. One-Shot!


Mi primer Fic, sobre esta pelicula que en lo personal me encanto, eespero sea de su agrado!

* * *

Si bien Berk era una aldea escondida en la niebla y el frio, con armas medievales y grandes fortalezas anti-dragones, tenía un severo problema con dragones saqueadores, que mataban a personas y se las llevaban así como al escaso ganado que se daba en aquellos lares.

Diez años después de matar al "Megalodon" como lo llamo Estoico y de marcar una gran diferencia en el modo de vida del vikingo, Hiccup se convertiría en el líder de Berk, un joven de apenas 25 años, algo joven para el cargo, pero el más indicado según la aldea entera. No solamente por enfrentar a aquella monstruosidad aquel día junto con su inseparable amigo chimuelo, si no por destacar en un nuevo Berk más fuerte y moderno, incorporando a los dragones en la aldea, domándolos y formando un fuerte vinculo entre ellos y Berk.

Suspiro frente a la ventana de su habitación admirando al verde paisaje que rara vez de ve, los dragones volaban tranquilamente junto con sus pasajeros, sonrió y al fin se dispuso a cambiarse.

Era notable lo que los años habían hecho con Hiccup, era mucho más alto y fuerte, había desarrollado un tono muscular considerablemente desarrollado, bueno a comparación de cuando era débil y pequeño, en si, era muy guapo y maduro ahora.

Seco su torso con una toalla, y también su cabello café, se puso su prótesis ya modificada por el mismo.

- Bueno, hoy es el gran día.- dijo Estoico entrando a la habitación de Hiccup. Se notaba lo que los años y las batallas habían hecho con el gran Estoico el basto, ya varias canas pintaban su pelirrojo cabello, algunas arrugas en su rostro, un bastón sostenía su pierna lastimada y su cansado cuerpo, su semblante en si lucia cansado y caminaba con más lentitud.

- Papa… buenos días.- lo miro por un minuto contemplando al gran líder que era, el gran hombre que intimidaba a cualquier enemigo, pero ahora solo veía al padre que fue siempre.

- Hiccup, estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo…- dijo caminando lentamente hacia el puso sus manos en sus hombros y viceversa.

- Gracias papa, pero, ¿en serio crees que este listo para liderar la aldea?- no pudo evitar preguntar.- es decir, solo tengo 25 años.

- Estoy mas que seguro que tienes todo el temple y la sabiduría para hacerte cargo a partir de ahora, y no solo yo, todo Berk.

El miro a su padre y una sonrisa se poso a su rostro y exhalo profundo como poniendo en orden las ideas que revoloteaban en su mente. Camino hacia la puerta dejando al joven cambiarse.

Salió por la puerta trasera como todos los días, corrió hacia el acantilado y silbo muy finamente, de pronto su inseparable amigo apareció en lo más alto que se podía, Hiccup salto hacia el vacío, y chimuelo bajo en picada, quedando justo abajo del chico, para luego emprender el vuelo a toda velocidad hacia las alturas.

Ahora chimuelo era mucho más grande y fuerte, se había convertido en un ejemplar dragón, muy hermoso y en peligro de extinción por cierto.

- ¡vamos amigo, mas arriba!

Chimuelo se apresuro a volar lo más rápido y alto que podía, sacando la lengua y sintiendo el viento en su escamoso y negro cuerpo. Rápidamente alcanzaron las nubes mas altas y miraban la tierra desde arriba, tan diminuta y escasa, en comparación con el basto mar y el cielo interminable, Hiccup inhalo profundo el fresco viento que hacia y acaricio la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

- Gracias chimuelo… gracias a ti ciento como que soy parte del cielo… por un momento.

Se quedaron planeando por unos minutos mirando el horizonte, que a empezaba a pintar tonos dorados, rosas y morados.

- Y ahora, hay que regresar, ¡en picada amigo!

Chimuelo asintió y después de un par de aleteos cayo súbitamente en dirección hacia la aldea, ya aproximándose dieron un par de vueltas para aterrizar en la plaza central donde ya había mucha gente reunida para en anuncio oficial de Hiccup como el líder de Berk.

- Y hablando del diablo… aquí esta, Hiccup.- dijo Estoico apuntando hacia arriba, después descendieron, y el chico saludo a la multitud, algo apenado a decir verdad.

De entre la multitud sobresalía para el una chica rubia muy hermosa, ya diez años después había cambiado se había desarrollado mucho, era inteligente, valiente, fuerte, en fin con muy agraciados atributos tendría a cualquier chico. Pero ella no le interesaba nadie, solamente un chico, que por cierto acababa de llegar en un dragón negro, se había enamorado de el desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, pero no había sido valiente y enfrentarlo cara a cara para confesársele, y tenia la corazonada de que el tampoco le era indiferente del todo. La voz de Estoico la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Gente de Berk, estamos reunidos hoy a petición mía, ya que es mi deber informarles de todas las noticas, una de ellas y aunque ya lo habíamos decidido, quise hacerlo oficial el día de hoy.- guardo un momento silencio, y tomo del hombro a su hijo para acercarlo mas la a multitud.

- Hoy, es un gran día para mi, ya que no solo Berk tendrá un nuevo líder, si no que gracias a mi hijo, estos años después de terminar la que creíamos seria una guerra eterna, gracias a Hiccup, estamos en una época en la que creímos nunca iba allegar, una época de paz.

Todos aplaudían y ovacionaban las palabras de Estoico, y Hiccup solo sonreía apenado.

- Así que,- Estoico se quito su capa, hecha con piel de oso y se la puso.-… Hiccup, por favor cuida de la aldea, te pasó la carga que las generaciones anteriores pusieron sobre mí.

Ya haciéndolo oficial, todos celebraban una gran fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo líder, con mucho licor vikingo y un gran festín, junto con las aldeas aledañas de la región, todos bailaban, reían y la pasaban muy bien.

Hiccup estaba sentado en un trono que era de Estoico, en el gran salón de conferencias. No acostumbraba a bailar así que solo se dedico a mirar.

Astrid se acerco al ver que estaba solo.

- Hey chico importante, no puedes iniciar tu era de líder sin tu primer baile oficial.- le dijo la rubia.

- E-en realidad no se bailar…- dijo apenado

- Yo tampoco soy muy buena que digamos.- lo tomo de la mano.

Accediendo finalmente se levanto, ella miro hacia arriba, ahora ella quedaba justo a la altura de sus hombros. Ella se sonrojo cuando se encontraron sus ojos de repente, pero como era clásico de la actitud de Astrid, solo toreo la situación.

Fuero con los demás; Tacio, Tilda, Patapez y Patan, así como los demás jóvenes, bailaban todos juntos y se divertían mucho, al ver que su hijo se animaba a bailar, Estoico ordeno un cambio drástico de música, a baladas para parejas.

Lentamente a gente tomaba una pareja y bailaban lentamente, al compaz de la música. Hiccup y Astrid se quedaron mirando unos segundos al no saber como reaccionar, se sonrojaron, pero por iniciativa de el chico, la tomo por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar.

Los gemelos al mirar la escena, y el chico comenzó a burlarse como lo hacia habitualmente.

- Uy, Los soldaditos del amor están bailando… ah, que tierno.- dijo sarcástico

Tilda no decía nada son embargo.

- ¿Qué pasa, el dragón de comió la lengua?- volvió a burlarse-… ¿Qué no te vas a burlar?

-.. Hum no, de hecho tiene mucha suerte Astrid.- Dijo la chica.

- ¿Qué?, pero si antes también te burlabas de el.

- ¿Antes de volverse fuerte, guapo, alto y ahora líder...?- lo miro recriminándole.

- Ay por el amor de… THOR!, solo esto me faltaba.

- Pues podrías dejar de ser tan neandertal y al fin conseguirte una novia.

Parecía que todos hablaban, reían y hacían ruido, pero todo parecía tan distante, en comparación con el ambiente en el que estaban Hiccup y Astrid.

El chico trago saliva, y se sonrojo, pero no se iba a echar para atrás, al fin de cuentas hacia mucho que quería confesarle a Astrid sus sentimientos, y ahora tan cerca, era el momento.

-A-Astrid.

-Dime

- Sabes… tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué es?

La jalo hacia un escape que tenía una puerta cerca de donde bailaban, salieron hacia un jardín y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Estaban bajo un árbol, uno en donde hacia unos 7 años habían grabado sus nombres, en una noche como esa. Si bien habían tenido una relación juvenil espontanea, que no duro mucho por barias cuestiones en general, como la oposición de los padres, la temprana edad y su inexperiencia, ambos nunca dejaron de amarse, aunque no estuvieran juntos. Siempre se apoyaron como equipo.

Ahora que ambos eran mayores como para decidir su futuro se daban cuenta que si no se tenían de nuevo, no tendría sentido nada.

- Astrid.

-¿Si?

- Ya hace mucho que tengo esta pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero no me había atrevido a decírtelo.

La tomo por la cintura y la acorralo contra el árbol. El corazón de ella latía a mil por hora, de alguna manera sabia, pero no podía decir nada más.

- Siempre te e amado desde que éramos niños, y nunca me sentí mas seguro de eso como lo siento ahora.

La chica se sobresalto por la franqueza y la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Hiccup... y-yo-

-¡Cásate conmigo!- dijo en un arranque de conmoción.

La perpleja Astrid solo se llevo las manos a la boca, mientras sus ojos se llenaban con agua de felicidad.

El tomo sus manos para bajarlas de su rostro y entrelazarlas, se acerco mas a ella y le dio un cálido beso, uno largo, húmedo y apasionado.

- Mi respuesta siempre fue si.- dijo después de separarse por un momento.- y siempre fuiste tu Hiccup.

El la levanto lo más alto que pudo, y le dio vueltas en el aire. Justo frente al árbol que marcaron de niños.

- Te amo Astrid.

- Y yo a ti Hiccup.

* * *

Reviews plis!

Muchas gracias!


End file.
